Invisible
by HaileyLynn
Summary: Everyone hates being invisible. Especially to the one you gave your heart to. Troyella. REPOSTED!
1. To After Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from High School Musical! But Zac Efron is really hot! J

A/N: I've been working on the next chapters for all of my stories, but I had to take a break. This story came to me earlier this morning. And if I hadn't written it down, I would have forgotten. I know this music video has to deal with boxing but hey, I had a cute idea in my head. If you don't get it at first, just keep reading, it will explain in time.

(Gabriella's POV at first)

_**Invisible**_

East High School. As always, the hallways were crowded to it's limits, people were standing at their lockers talking to their friends, and when you would walk down the hallways, on occaion, you would see couples making out. Teachers were passing by students without a care in the world. And then there was me. Talking to no one, making out with no one, just by myself.

I still occasionally am called the _'freaky math girl' _but I don't seem to notice because I'm always by myself. When I walk down the halls, at seldom, I would get my books thrown from my hands, or trampled my the jocks. I go through my day walking from class-to-class, until the bell rings, then I walk home. I bet all of you are wondering why I go through my days un-noticed. All I can say is, it's called High School.

If I knew this would happen at East High before I attended this school, I would absolutely beg my Mom to move back to San Diego in a heart beat, but there was no warning. It happened all by itself. The basketball Championship happened, the Scholastic Decathlon, and then the Callbacks. Some say it was pressure, but I say it was cowardly. I should probably back up a little for you to understand…

_(Flashback)_

_**Together, together, together everyone **_

_**Together, together, come on lets have some fun **_

_**Together, were there for each other every time **_

_**Together, together come on lets do this right **_

_**Here and now its time for celebration**_

_**I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)**_

_**That all our dreams have no limitations**_

_**That's what its all about**_

_**Everyone is special in their own way**_

_**We make each other strong (each other strong) **_

_**Were not the same **_

_**were different in a good way **_

_**Together's where we belong**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Once we know **_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**And it shows **_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand **_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**Together, together, together everyone **_

_**Together, together, come on lets have some fun **_

_**Together, were there for each other every time **_

_**Together, together come on lets do this right**_

_**We're all here**_

_**and speaking out with one voice **_

_**we're going to rock the house (yeah, yeah) **_

_**the party's on now everybody make some noise **_

_**come on scream and shout **_

_**We've arrived becuase we stuck together **_

_**Champions one and all **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know **_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**And it shows **_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand **_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**When we reach **_

_**We can fly **_

_**Know inside **_

_**We can make it **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we see **_

_**There's a chance **_

_**That we have **_

_**And we take it**_

_**Wild cats sing along **_

_**Yeah, you really got it goin' on **_

_**Wild cats in the house **_

_**Everybody say it now **_

_**Wild cats everywhere **_

_**Wave your hands up in the air **_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Lets get to it **_

_**Time to show the world **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we know **_

_**That we are **_

_**We're all stars **_

_**And we see that **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**And it shows **_

_**When we stand **_

_**Hand in hand **_

_**Make our dreams come true**_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**When we reach **_

_**We can fly **_

_**Know inside **_

_**We can make it **_

_**We're all in this together **_

_**Once we see **_

_**There's a chance **_

_**That we have **_

_**And we take it **_

_**Wild cats everywhere **_

_**Wave your hands up in the air **_

_**That's the way we do it **_

_**Let's get to it **_

_**Come on everyone!**_

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, walked out of the gym and to his car. _

"_Hey, you ready for the infamous 'after party'?" Troy asked as Gabriella let out a giggle. Troy smiled back at her, as she did to him. _

"_Gabi, you know that Chad throws the best parties." Troy said as Gabriella shot a confused look to Troy._

"_Actually, I wouldn't know. I've never been to one, you know that." she said as Troy smiled._

"_You're right. I was just thinking that you've been to one before." he said as he started his car._

_The rest of the way to Chad's house, they drove in complete and utter silence. Once they arrived, Troy parked his car, and they headed inside to the house. Chad greeted them at the door._


	2. Riley St James

Chapter 2: Riley St. James

"_Hey my main man. How is the MVP doing on this fine evening?" he asked as Troy and Gabi burst out laughing. _

"_Chad, Chad, Chad. Nice job, my man. This place is jumpin'." Chad threw his arms around Troy and Gabriella's shoulders. He pushed them forward, and out into the dance floor. _

"_Chad, where is Taylor? She said you guys were coming together." asked Gabriella_

"_She went off to find you." he said as he took a sip of punch._

"_Oh. Then I better go look for her." she said as she smiled at Troy and left the two boys alone._

"_What's up with Gabi? Does she not want to be alone with you or something?" asked Chad as he began to look around at who was coming through the doors. _

"_Umm. I don't know. She seemed fine earlier. Oh, until I confused her with Riley." Troy said, causing Chad to spit out his punch._

"_YOU WHAT?" he yelled, causing the DJ to scratch the disc, initiating everyone to look at the two on the dance floor._

"_Go back to dancing, everything is fine here." Troy yelled, as the DJ put the music back on._

"_Troy, let me get this straight. You got Gabriella confused with Riles? Why is Riley still on you mind? You guys broke up a long time ago. She's a West High girl now. Our rivals, did you forget?"_

"_Okay. I don't know what happened. I said to Gabriella that, 'you know Chad throws the best parties', and then she gave me a weird look and it took me a minute to realize I was talking about Riley. Before we left, when Gabi was talking to Taylor, Tommy told me that she is coming to the after party. And no, I didn't forget about her going to West High." said Troy as Chad handed him a cup of punch._

"_Is she really coming? Because last time you two saw each other, it wasn't exactly a 'walk through the park', if you catch my drift." he said as Troy nodded. "Do you still have feelings for her? I mean what about Gabi?"_

"_I don't know, man. Tommy like told me, then I just kept thinking about her in my mind. I absolutely want to be with Gabi, but Riley and I have a past."_

"_So your saying, if Riley shows up tonight, you might want to go after her?"_

"_I don't know. That's the problem. She broke up with me for 'Billy Wentworth' ."_

"_Are you not over her? Answer that question first." Chad said as Troy shot him a glare._

"_I don't know! I still had feelings for her when she broke up with me." Troy said as Chad ushered him to sit down. _

"_What about Gabi?" _

"_I know. I mean I totally forgot about Riles till Gabi. Then tonight, I just feel… I don't know how I feel."_

"_You better find out before you destroy Gabriella anymore then your going to." Chad said as Troy nodded._

"_Troy. Are you scared she is going to show up here again? Are all those feelings going to re-surface?"_

"_Chad they might." Troy said, as he turned and saw Gabriella standing there. _

"'_They might', what Troy?" asked Gabriella with a concerned look on her face._

_Troy looked at Chad, with his eyes bulging, and said, "The, umm. The players from West High might come and crash the party." he said as a sigh escaped his lips._

"_Ooo. I hope that doesn't happen." she said smiling._

"_Me too, me too." Troy mumbled._

_Gabriella turned to Taylor, and began another conversation. Taylor turned around and said, "We're going to get something to drink. We'll be right back." The two girls left, as the two boys stayed._

"_Troy that was a close one." _

"_Tell me about it. I just hate lying to Gabi."_

_Chad smiled, and said, "Then stop lying."_

"_What?" Troy asked, looking dumb-founded._

"_Yeah, you heard me. Get your mind off Riley, and ask Gabi to dance when the pair come back." he said as Troy smiled._

_After a few moments, the two returned. Troy looked at Chad, before he spoke up, "Gabi, my I have this dance?" Troy asked as he placed his hand in front of her. Gabriella accepted as the two made it to the dance floor. The DJ began to talk through the microphone, "Before you say anything. This song is a classic, so couples get on the dance floor and let the emotions run wild." The song, "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx leaked out of the speakers. Troy put his arms around Gabriella's waist, as her arms went around her neck, and they settled perfectly. _

_**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line **_**  
**_**But it doesn't stop the pain**_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you _  
__**Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy ****

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do **__  
__**I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby **  
**_**You've got me goin' crazy **___

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you **_

_The song ended as Gabriella and Troy began to enclose on the space between them. Their faces were inches apart as they could both feel and hear each other's breathing. Their lips touched as it sent an electric shock through their bodies, as the kiss began to become a little more heated. They both pulled apart as the two gasped for oxygen and smiled at each other. Their foreheads settled on one another's. _

_The rest of the night, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor stayed on the dance floor and danced the night away. The music consisted of "Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake to " Dani California" by the Red Hot Chili peppers. Troy and Gabriella excused themselves from the group, and went to their seats for punch. All night Troy had his mind consistently on Gabi. The two leaned in as they both became closer, Troy's left and right hand cupped her cheeks, and their lips became millimeters apart. _

"_Troy, over here." _

_Troy snapped his head towards the door, as it showed none other than Riley Morgen. A blonde hair, green eyed girl, and when you would look at her, you would think she was a pile of bones with skin. She flipped her hair as Troy smiled at her, looked at Gabriella who had a shot a glance at Troy as he began, "Gabriella, I would like you to meet Riley Morgen. Riley, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella loosened herself from Troy's grip, and stepped back a little. _

"_Troy, how do you know her?" asked Gabriella, trying to find Taylor in the group of people surrounding them. _

"_Hey guys. What is-what the hell is going on?" asked Chad with Taylor right next to him. Chad shot a glare at Riley, and then she spoke._

"_Cammi."_

"_It's Gabi." said Gabriella as she was about to lunge forward at the girl and rip her eyes out of her head as she had her eyes fixated on Troy._

"_Whatever. Troy is my boyfriend."_

"_WHAT?" yelled Troy, Chad, Gabi, and Taylor in unison._

"_Riles, I'm not your boyfriend. We broke up, and I met Gabi." Riley looked at Gabriella and shot her a look. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, and smiled. Riley looked away and started talking to Chad._

"_So Chad? Do you want to know how Zoë is or no?" Chad's smile immediately turned into a frown, as Taylor whispered, "Who is Zoë?"_

"_Oh, Zoë. Just Chad's ex-girlfriend who is still in love with him." Taylor turned to face Chad and slapped him in the face. "Thanks for nothing, Chad. I thought I really liked you." she said as she ran off into the crowd. Gabriella turned to Troy, "I'm going to go find her."_

"_Damn it Riley, why did you have to do that? I hate Zoë, and I like Taylor." he said as he turned and ran into the crowd of dancing teens._

"_So Troy," started Riley, as she began to step closer to Troy, "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked as she grabbed Troy's jacket and pulled him near._

"_No. Not really. Gabriella is my girlfriend." he said, as he pushed Riley away. _

"_Come on Troy, I know you want to." she whispered in Troy's ear._

"_Will you leave this party if I do?" _

"_Sure. Only for you." she said, as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out the door._

_They walked slow side-by-side, because Troy wouldn't dare to touch her. Riley turned to Troy as they approached a bench._

"_Sit down Troy. We need to talk." she said as she smiled at him._

_Troy sat down , and turned to hear as Riley began to speak._

"_I'm really sorry about in there with that Gabi girl. It's just been really hard."_

"_It was really hard for me too. We were together for three years, then you moved to West High and started going out with Billy Wentworth."_

"_I know. And we broke up tonight. It was a total mistake."_

"_Sorry, but it was your mistake."_

"_I know Troy. There is a problem though."_

"_What problem?" he asked as she grabbed his hand._

"_I still have feelings for you."_

_Troy's worst nightmare. He really wanted to be with Gabriella, but couldn't get his mind off of Riley._

"_I don't for you. I'm in love with Gabriella."_

"_Your lying. I know when you lie Troy."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Yes you are. But if you have feelings for her, then I'll leave you to alone."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't you want to know what your missing?" she asked as Troy took his eyes off of the ground and back to her._

"_Wha-", but before he could finish, Riley pressed his lips to hers. His eyes were open but gently slid closed. He began to kiss her back. But after a few moments he pulled away. _

"_I've missed that." said Riley._

"_I-" he said, but was cut off by a third person._

"_TROY? How could you?" said Gabriella as she stood on the sidewalk, nearly a foot from the bench._


	3. Feeling Invisible

_Chapter 3: Feeling Invisible_

"_Gabi, it's not what you think. Come on." _

"_No, stay the hell away from me!" she said as she began to run off, but Troy was too quick. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him._

"_Let go of me Troy."_

"_No. Hear me out." he said, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp._

_Gabriella looked into his eyes, and with her free hand, slapped him across the face. Tears began to fall like rain, as she turned and ran. One single tear slid down his face, and this time Gabriella wasn't here to wipe it away. Instead it was Riley._

_(End Flashback)_

Gabriella turned down the corridor to her locker, once she reached it, she put in the combination and quickly opened it. All she grabbed was my 'Drama' binder, and shut the locker. She walked slowly to Drama class, and opened the door. Right when she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks, because she noticed Troy. He was talking to Chad, Jason, and Zeke, but he made not attempt to talk to her. It had only been less than a week since the incident, and Gabriella felt like it was yesterday. She walked passed them, and rolled her eyes. She saw Taylor talking to Becca, from the Scholastic Decathlon, and she didn't acknowledge Taylor at all. Taylor finished her conversation, and turned to Gabi. Taylor attempted to talk to Gabi, but she didn't talk back to her. Taylor said nothing else because her eyes said it all.

Ms. Darbus walked in a few seconds later, put down her coffee mug, and planted her butt into the nearest seat.

"Good morning, my students. I'm sorry I was late, but they kept us over in our staff meeting." she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I just want to tell all of you students, who weren't there, that he callbacks, for the musical _'Twinkle Towne_' were a huge success. I would like to say thank you for all who auditioned. Sharpay and Ryan Evans, and Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez. For who doesn't know, congratulations to Troy and Gabriella for nailing the auditions, they are offically _'Arnold and Minnie'_." she stated as the whole class applauded. Gabriella looked down at her text books, and forcing herself not to smile. Troy turned to smile at her, but obviously she didn't see him. Both Taylor and Chad looked at each other and nodded.

_RING, RING_

The home room bell went off, and everyone scurried out of the room while Ms. Darbus shouted, "Have a beautiful day, students."

Troy walked out of the class room with Chad, and he pulled Troy aside.

"Troy," he started as he began to sigh, "You really need to talk to Gabi. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but just talk to her. You both are broken inside without each other, and everyone knows that. Make ends meet or something. The gang is sick of you two ignoring each other, when you obviously both love each other."

Chad finished as Troy nodded.

"I've tried, she's ju-"

"That's not good enough. You need to try harder. Reach out to her or something." Chad said as he cut Troy off.

"Look, Troy. I've got to bounce, but talk to her. Or else!" he said as he ran off to his next class. But as for Troy, he stood, dead center in the hallway, resenting every moment he had with Riley at the after party.

**End of the school day:**

Time felt like it flew by from the beginning of the day, till the end. Gabriella was at her locker. She reached for all her homework, until she dropped her binder. She began to bend over until she bumped heads with another person.

"Ow. Geez that hurt." she said clutching her head.

"I know me too." he said, as Gabriella knew exactly whose voice that was coming out of that mouth.

"Gabi, we really need to talk."

"Troy, I'm done talking." she said as she swung her backpack around her shoulder.

"No. Don't go. We really, really need to talk." he said as he pulled Gabi's arm.

She looked up at him, and gave him a faint smile. They began walking until they reached the auditorium. They sat down trying not to be noticed.

"Gabi. I'm so sorry about the other night."

"Troy. I don't need your apology."

"Oh, yes you do. I've hurt you. And you deserve one."

"Troy," she said as a tears began to cascade down her face, "It's not that I deserve one. I just want you to know what you did wrong."

"I do Gabi."

"No Troy, you don't. I felt like I gave you my heart, and then you ripped it away, because of that girl. It hurt me so much, when you kissed her, and I felt like I was going to break into a million pieces. I finally told you that I wanted to be with you. I thought you wanted to be with me too." she said between sobs.

"I did. I mean I do."

They turned by the sound of Sharpay's heals clicking on the linoleum floor. She walked over the CD player, and pushed the it in.

Moments later, music began to flow out of the speakers, and into ears.

_**Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count with the naked eye  
They won't see you**_

_**Go ahead  
Walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes  
You don't know me**_

_**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**_

_**Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in, letting go of the world we know  
They won't see you**_

_**Force it down  
Lose the taste  
They all think it's a waste  
We don't need to believe every word they say, no  
They don't know me**_

_**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible**_

_**It's so easy to be lost  
But maybe you're not lost at all**_

_**Do you recognize me?  
Do you know who I am?  
Do you see me now?  
Do you see me now?**_

_**You're the one who looked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
And you're the one who walked right through me  
Now you're saying that you knew me  
When I was invisible  
I'm invisible  
I'm invisible**_

Troy and Gabi said nothing until that song was over. He turned and smiled at her.

"Gabi, I'm sorry."

"Me too, Troy." she said as she swung her backpack around her shoulders, yet again.

"Troy, I just wish I could have told you one more thing. But, I can't. To you these last few days I have been feeling invisible, but I couldn't find the correct word until I just listened to that song. It makes perfect sense. You didn't actually know me at all. I just happened to be a pretty face. And that is how I felt when you chose Riley over me."

"But I didn't take her back!" he said, as he stood up.

"It doesn't matter Troy. It still hurt. I just want to think about this before I get hurt again."

"Your not Gabi."

"No? Well, you have just kept ignoring me all this time. I guess I'm used to it. I've been it all my life." she said as Troy gave her a puzzled look.

She stood up, and whispered in his ear, "To the ones I love, I've always been invisible." She turned on her heal, and walked out of the auditorium, leaving Troy in awe. Never once, has it ever crossed his mind, that Gabriella would ever be invisible.


End file.
